Head Wound
by here-not-there
Summary: If I remember clearly, there was nothing rational about last night." Bones comes to the lab one day with a wound on her forehead, what will the rest of the team think? How did she get the nasty wound? BB


**I just started watching Bones and I'm totally hooked! :)  
**

**The characters may be slightly OOC. I'm always open to suggestions. **

**Anywayz, I hope you all like the story! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine...bummer.  
**

* * *

"What happened to your head?"

Temperance Brennan looked up from her computer to find her best friend in the doorway of her office.

"Nothing, I just –"

"Woah! Dr. B, your head!"

"Hodgins! Brennan was just about to explain it when you barged in!"

Hodgins held his hands up in defense. "Okay, I'm sorry," he apologized to Angela. The pair turned back to face Brennan.

"Sorry, Dr. B. You were saying?"

"It's really not a big deal. I just –"

"Dr. Brennan, I found an unusual fracture on the victim's…what happened to your head?"

Angela and Hodgins glared at Zach.

Startled by the dramatic reaction of the two, Zach opened his mouth to rebut.

"What? I merely asked a question."

Hodgins grabbed the chance to repeat the scenario.

"Zach, dude. That was what Dr. B was gonna tell us before you cut her off with your bone fracture."

"Well, Dr. Brennan always said that it's important to focus on the case," Zach argued as he turned back to Brennan who was watching them from her desk, "So like I was saying, I found an unusual fracture on –"

Angela waved her hand in front of Zach's face to cut him off.

"Zach, the bone fracture can wait. It's not going anywhere." Angela said. She turned back to face Brennan, "Sweetie, you were saying?"

"Nobody cares about murders today…" Zach mumbled under his breath.

Hodgins gave him a light nudge to indicate him to be quiet.

All three pairs of eyes turned back to face Brennan.

"Like I was saying before you all cut me off, I just bumped into a cabinet. That's all." Brennan said, shifting her eyes away from her friends' glances.

Angela raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, you don't 'bump' into things."

"I was thinking so I didn't pay attention to the things around me," Brennan explained quickly, "You know, it is scientifically proven that if you do more than one thing at a time, you can't do anything properly."

"Oh yes. I know about that experiment. The scientists in…"

Zach was cut off by Angela stepping on his foot before he could start blurting out the facts and also earned a dirty glance from Hodgins. He rubbed his foot, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

Angela turned her attention back to Brennan.

"So you're saying that because you were thinking, you couldn't walk right?" Angela asked with obvious doubt in her voice.

"Yes." Brennan answered, trying to think of a way to get out of this interrogation.

"Hey Bones! Come on grab your coat. We got a murder to solve!" Booth cried enthusiastically, suddenly appearing in the entrance of Brennan's office. He looked around the room, finding six eyes staring at him. He fidgeted with his tie with a quizzical look on his face. "Am I, uh, interrupting something?"

"No, we were just finishing up." Brennan said quickly. Grabbing her coat, she made her way to Booth's side in a few strides. "Zach, remember to finish the report on the victim and put it on my desk."

Finishing the instructions for Zach, Brennan and Booth made their way toward the exit of the lab.

"So what was going on in there?" Booth asked Brennan, "It looked like someone had a hard time keeping rational."

"They were trying to irrationalize my head wound," Brennan simply answered, avoiding eye contact.

Booth barked a laugh before throwing an arm over Brennan's shoulders and pulling her closer.

"If I remember clearly, there was nothing rational about last night," he laughed with that silly smile on his face, "clothes were practically torn off, we were bumping off your apartment walls. I'm shocked that your neighbors haven't said anything yet."

Brennan cut him off with a light punch in his side.

"Stop," she laughed, cheeks flushing up a bit, "the official story is that I bumped my head on a cabinet…"

"Which you did," Booth butted in.

Brennan mock glared at him, "And you're supposed to know nothing about it. It'd be very hard to explain why you were at my place last night without exposing our relationship."

Back at the doorway of Brennan's office, the three watched Booth and Brennan head out of the lab, obviously happy and close.

A huge smile appeared on Angela's face.

"Brennan was never a good liar."

Hodgins nodded in approval.

"There's no way that could've happened in the way she said it did," he chuckled.

Zach looked at them quizzically.

"But the wound indicates that it _was _caused by something with an angle," he said, trying to figure out what was the lie in Brennan's story.

Angela and Hodgins stared at Zach for a moment before deciding to completely ignore him.

"I'm happy for her," Angela concluded before heading back to her office.

"As am I," Hodgins agreed as he followed Angela's steps.

"Wait! Hodgins! Angela! What is Dr. Brennan lying about?" Zach called after them. He hated not knowing the answer to a question.

Hodgins spun around to face his best friend.

"Zach, my friend, didn't Dr. Brennan give you something to finish?"

"Yes, but why is Dr. Brennan lying?" Zach called after Hodgins who was already heading back to his bugs and slime. Zach let out a sigh before heading back to the platform.

"Nobody seems to care about me today…" he grumbled before putting his thought back to the fracture waiting to be explained. Dead people. He would stick with that.

* * *

**Please review? Thanks!**


End file.
